A liquid crystal display device (LCD), with a wide range of advantages such as thin body, saving power, and free of radiation, has been extensively used in LCD TVs, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer screens, etc.
With the development of science and technology, liquid crystal display devices are more and more widely used. In order to achieve a better color display of liquid crystal display devices, in a current liquid crystal display device, a color film layer is added on an array substrate, so as to achieve RGB three primary colors in the array substrate. Thus, an alignment operation can be avoided between the array substrate and a color film substrate, such that the liquid crystal display device can perform better full-color display. Such a technology is described as color filter on array (COA) technology.
As resolution of an LCD panel is getting higher, and pixel aperture ratio is getting smaller, added with restriction to a limit of alignment accuracy, transmittance of the LCD panel is getting lower with the increase in resolution. According to COA, as the RGB are all manufactured on an array side, alignment accuracy is improved. Therefore, with same resolution requirements, COA can get a higher aperture ratio.
Reference can be made to FIG. 1, which schematically shows the structure of a liquid crystal display panel in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, an upper substrate in the liquid crystal display panel, in a direction facing a liquid crystal layer, successively includes a first base plate, a black matrix layer, a common electrode layer, and a spacer. A lower substrate of the liquid crystal display panel, in a direction facing the liquid crystal layer, successively includes a second base plate, a gate electrode insulation layer, a color barrier layer, a protective layer, a flat layer, and a pixel electrode layer. Light passes through the second base plate, the gate electrode insulation layer, the color barrier layer, the protective layer, the flat layer, the pixel electrode layer, the liquid crystal layer, the common electrode layer, and the first base plate in the liquid crystal display panel in sequence, wherein each layer absorbs light, thereby reducing transmittance.
An existing liquid crystal display panel includes a flat layer in all positions corresponding to a color barrier layer. If such a color barrier can be less used, manufacturing costs will be reduced, and thus a cheaper liquid crystal display panel can be manufactured.
In view of the above problem, it is desirable in the art to find a new COA liquid crystal display panel to reduce use of organic materials, thereby reducing manufacturing costs. Thus, inexpensive liquid crystal display panels having high transmittance can be manufactured, thereby effectively solving the problem of low light transmittance and high costs of the existing liquid crystal display panel.